


Lasting Warmth

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Abidos couldn't remember the last time someone held him.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 25: Embrace & Touch-starved





	Lasting Warmth

Abidos couldn't remember the last time someone held him. Or touched his arm. Or so much as brushed against him.

It should've told him that something wasn't right. If he was truly such a beloved pharaoh, why did everyone go out of their way to not even brush against him? Proud pats on his shoulders or back were vague memories of his childhood. So vague that he questioned if they were even real. It had been too long. 

And then he wandered between one life and the next for 3000 years, searching for the one that would be a challenge to him. That his people let him believe he needed. Anyone of them could've posed the challenge themselves with how weak they kept him. He wondered if they had their laughs as he slept within his coffin next to them. Alone and frustrated. None of them had bothered to do anything but play the perfect little subjects. 

But Judai?

Judai he could touch. He didn't attempt to pull his hand back from where Abidos was so desperately holding onto it. Maybe he knew that Abidos needed this. Maybe he didn't. It mattered little. All that mattered was that he was here and let Abidos greedily soak in his warmth. 

Part of the reason why he asked for Judai to come with him then and there was that he didn't want to let go of Judai's hand. Not then, not ever. Of course Judai rejected his offer to go right away, but he left Abidos with a promise to hold onto. 100 years? That was nothing to him. It was nothing compared to the eternity they would spend together. 

Yet he still couldn't bring himself to let go of Judai's hand. The thought of loosing Judai's warmth and going back to that icy coldness was too much to bear. So he created a middle ground. He used his grip on Judai's hand to pull him even closer. Wrapped his arms around Judai's shoulders and held him close. Thankfully, Judai didn't push him away. Abidos smiled when he felt Judai awkwardly pat his back with too much strength. 

"Thank you."

Judai's breath danced over Abidos' neck as he laughed. "Anytime."

For a moment he feared that letting go would be impossible, but it was surprisingly easy. While the cold returned, it couldn't brush away all of Judai's warmth. Some of it remained in his body. Settled in his bones and around his heart. It was enough, would have to be enough, until they would reunite. 

Abidos handed Judai his crown, one of the dark items that all the seven stars assassins carried. The very item that allowed him to walk between this world and the next. A symbol of his inability to let go and move on completely. But things were different now. He finally had something to look forward to after 3000 years. How ironic that he would find his release in the death he evaded for so long. 

When he entered the afterlife once more, it was while feeling truly alive for the first time in ages.


End file.
